Naksir
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Jack serius menyukainya, namun Gray terlalu polos tuk menyadari. Warning: Hint shounen-ai.


**Naksir**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, Drabble, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Harvest moon milik Natsume**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Kenapa kau setiap hari datang kemari?"**_

Hm?

Padahal Jack datang dengan senyuman, membawa buah tangan pula. Sebatang kayu dengan potongan sempurna nampak terpegang oleh tangan. Tapi lihat apa yang didapat. Malah wajah jutek Gray yang menyambut di depan toko Saibara. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, tubuh pun ikut menghalangi jalan masuk. Seakan enggan membiarkan Jack lewat begitu saja.

"Tentu karena aku ada urusan di sini."

Gray mengangkat sebelah alis, pastilah ia tak akan percaya. Urusan katanya? Masa hampir setiap hari? Memangnya Jack itu siapa? Pacar kakeknya?

"Setiap hari? Kemarin kau baru saja meng- _upgrade_ cangkulmu, lalu sekarang apa?"

"Err—Itu..."

"Ini bukan _Supermarket_ , kau tidak bisa bulak-balik terus."

Jack kehabisan kata, matanya tak lagi berani menatap depan. Mau alasan apa lagi yang harus dibuat. Semua peralatan kebun sudah ter- _upgrade_ sempurna, perhiasan dan aksesoris juga sudah menggunung di dalam lemari.

Salah sendiri datang setiap hari.

"Sebenarnya..." Jack menghela nafas, satu tangan mengusap tengkuknya. Padahal menggoda wanita sudah biasa, tapi begitu berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang kesukaannya—suara langsung tidak keluar, tubuh bergetar gugup, kadang-kadang keringat dingin juga ikut menemani.

Macam remaja baru mengenal cinta.

"Aku datang ke sini setiap hari karena—"

"Mau menemui cucuku kan?"

Uhuk.

Siapa itu yang menjawab?

"Maksud kakek? Untuk apa Jack melakukan itu?"

Tuh kan.

Sudah Jack duga sedari dulu. Pastilah Saibara duluan yang peka dengan segala gerak-geriknya. Salah Jack juga sih, hampir setiap hari menanyakan kabar, memberikan hadiah, sambil tebar pesona pula pada Gray—cucu yang ia sayang.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Apakah sang kakek akan memberi restu dengan mudah?

...Sepertinya tidak juga—Jack lupa Saibara terkadang bersikap usil padanya.

"Sudah sore kau pulang lah aku mau tutup toko."

"Tapi ini kan masih jam satu—"

"Berikan saja hadiahmu itu pada cucuku, katakan apa maumu, lalu pulang dan bereskan kebunmu."

 _Sigh._

Mau Jack, tentu mengajak Gray menjalin kasih dengannya. Tapi mengatakan hal itu tidak semudah menanam bawang, atau memandikan sapi, dan memasak di dapur. Bagaimana kalau Gray menolaknya? Setahu Jack, pemuda itu tengah dekat dengan gadis perpustakaan. Hampir setiap hari pasti berkunjung untuk membaca.

Gray dan Mary seakan pasangan serasi.

"Uhm Jack? ...Jadi itu untukku?"

Ya—Apa?

"Potongan kayu itu untukku? Bukan untuk kakek?"

"Hah? Untuk apa aku memberikan kakekmu hadiah—yang kusuka kan kamu—"

—Jack keceplosan.

"Suka...? Loh—Kupikir kau selama ini datang supaya diberi diskon oleh kakek."

Pfft—

Itu Saibara yang tertawa. Kakek satu ini masih asik menikmati adegan didepannya. Cucunya telalu lugu, dan ekspresi Jack sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Jack tadi sudah bilang kan? Saibara itu memang usil.

"Jadi kau suka aku...?"

"Err—Iya."

"Bukan gadis _Poutry Farm_ atau _Inn_ itu?"

"Bukan."

Oh.

Anggukan Gray berikan. Yang tadinya tegas langsung beralih malu-malu. Topi yang dikenakan sengaja sedikit diturunkan. Menutupi wajah, takut terkena panas matahari katanya.

Padahal jelas langit sedang berawan.

Jadi gemas.

"Tapi Jack...Memangnya laki-laki dengan laki-laki bisa pacaran?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Sampai menikah?"

Ehem.

Polosnya.

Jack tersenyum, sambil seenaknya satu tangan menggengam tangan Gray yang menganggur. Mulus dan lembut, padahal kerjanya setiap hari menempa besi. Harum pula. Jadi enggan untuk berhenti mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Modus memang.

"Uhuk—Gray..."

" _ **Sampai kita membuat anak juga bisa kok."**_

.

.

.

.

Oh iya.

Jack lupa kalau Saibara sedari tadi masih menemani mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini. Salam kenal.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
